


Fictober 2019. Day 5: Body Swap.

by fkaed



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Friendship, body sawp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkaed/pseuds/fkaed
Summary: When Yves and Yeojin woke up inside each other's bodies, they decided to play pretend and see who, out of the twelve members of loona, would notice.





	Fictober 2019. Day 5: Body Swap.

Yves woke up feeling hungry that morning so she went straight to the shelf where she keeps her cereal. But something was off, she couldn't reach it. Did she becomer shorter during the night or where the shelves just placed higher? She noticed how her hand and feet were so tiny and how she was not wearing her pajamas. She went staright to the bathroom in order to look at herself in the mirror but instead she found... Yeojin. She started moving all of her body in such a crazy way, to see if the reflection would follow, as if Yeojin could actually be inside of the mirror copying her moves. The she realized she was Yeojin.

Yves walked towards the room while everyone else was still sleeping just to find her body sleeping in her bed. She didn't even realized that she woke up in Yepjin's bed earlier. She woke Yeojin up. When she oppened her eyes and realized that she was looking at herself she couldn't help but scream. Yves quickly covered her mouth and took her to the bathroom.

\- What did you do!? - Yves scolded Yeojin.  
\- Do you really think I could do something like this?  
They looked at each other and starting laughing out loud.  
\- Look, I have an idea, - said Yves - what if we don't let the girls know and act as if we were each other?  
\- I bet no one is going to notice - Yeojin laughed.

During the day the girls noticed some unusual behaviors like Yeojin eating Yves food and telling her what to do, them not know the coreographies or talking to no one else but each other. However, the idea that they swapped bodies was too crazy for anyone to think about it. Well, Choerry did, but no one took her seriously.

By the end of the day Yeojin was feeling exhausted. Usually she just lays back and lets her unnies do all the work, but today she had to clean up the dorm an be in charge for choreography.  
\- I hope I wake up in my body tomorrow, I am so tired - She complained to Yves.  
\- Oh, really? I wouldn't mind being Yeojin for a little longer.


End file.
